Last Pride as Soldier
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Suatu kebanggan bagi diriku menjadi seorang prajurit Scouting Legion. Dan aku mati dengan masih menjadi bagian dari Scouting Legion, dengan meninggalkan satu noda dalam kebanggaan tersebut. Bersiaplah, aku akan kembali, dunia! For #ATRIPChallenge. Warning inside. Sedih banget main character-nya malah ga ada di pilihan Characters :(


Sesosok manusia tengah berdiri di atas sebuah menara jam yang cukup miring untuk dijadikan tempat berpijak. Kedua matanya yang tak terlihat itu mengawasi pergerakan delapan orang prajurit berjubah hijau yang tengah meluncur gesit menuju sebuah rumah di dekat dinding Shiganshina. Disentuhnya jubah hijau kebanggaannya yang sudah berlumur darah dan robek sana-sini. Namun, sebuah lengkungan ke atas terbentuk di wajahnya ketika ia mendapati lambang Recon Corps masih terlihat baik di jubahnya.

Terlihat baik, hanya di matanya, yang tidak terlihat.

Tangan pucat yang mulai terlihat mengerut itu menggenggam erat pedang yang dicurinya dari mayat di sekitarnya. Sesosok—_tidak, maksudku—_Aura itu pun ikut meluncur mengejar prajurit-prajurit itu, tak peduli apakah ia akan terlihat atau tidak oleh mereka.

Tak peduli bila hanya potongan tangan pucat itu saja yang akan terlihat mereka.

.

.

.

**Canon. Maybe TYPO(s) everywhere. Main Character non mainstream, please watch Shingeki no Kyojin anime episode 1 if you forget him. Maybe OOC. Crackpair inside. TOLONG! Judul tak nyambung! **

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN a.k.a ATTACK ON TITAN milik Hajime Isayama.**

.

.

.

**For Tsubaki Audhi. #ATRIPChallenge.**

.

.

.

**Last Pride as Soldier**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"EREN! BELAKANG!"

Pemuda beriris hijau zamrud itu membelalak kaget mendengar peringatan seorang gadis oriental yang dengan lincahnya bergerak dengan 3D manuver gear di depannya. Belum sempat ia berbalik dan menyerang—bahkan untuk melihatnya saja tidak—bahaya di belakangnya itu, seorang pemuda bersurai coklat muda keabuan merengkuh pinggangnya dan melarikannya dengan 3D manuver milik pemuda itu, menjauh dari tempatnya berpijak sebelumnya.

Dengan susah payah, Eren akhirnya dapat melirik ke belakangnya dan berusaha melihat apa yang mengancam nyawanya beberapa detik lalu. Tapi apa yang ditangkap kedua matanya malah sesosok pria tampan yang dengan gesitnya berputar dan menghujamkan pedang tajamnya ke tengkuk sebuah raksasa _sexless_ dengan darah _muncrat_ kemana-mana. Hidung yang cukup mancung itu menghembuskan nafas lega, ketika mengetahui tubuh atletisnya tak jadi hancur berantakan karena sentuhan sebuah raksasa besar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Eren?" Tanya Jean, pemuda yang tadinya sedang membopong Eren di pinggangnya itu kini berhenti di salah satu atap rumah dan menurunkan Eren yang lemas.

Eren tertawa tertahan, "jangan membuatku jijik, Jean. Sejak kapan kau begitu khawatir akan kondisi rivalmu ini? Haha." Dan dahi polos itupun sedikit memerah terkena sentilan Jean.

"Jika saja kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan Mikasa, Eren, jangan harap." Tegas Jean sambil membuang muka. Ia melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam kelam dengan syal merah terlilit di lehernya menghampiri mereka. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Eren dengan erat dan membuat pemuda itu semakin merasa lemas.

Jean mendecih, "jangan kelamaan santai. Jangan bilang lemas sedikit kau sudah tidak kuat melanjutkan ekspedisi ini, ha, Jaeger?" Jean berusaha memancing emosi pemuda sebayanya itu lalu menancapkan target 3D manuver gear-nya.

Baru saja dirinya akan meluncur dengan gesitnya—membantu Rivaille menghabisi raksasa-raksasa yang mulai mendekati pria tampan itu—bisikan lembut Mikasa yang tengah memeluk Eren terdengar oleh telinganya, "_danke, Jean_."

Seulas senyum terbentuk sesaat sebelum terdengar teriakan-teriakan penyemangat keluar dari mulut pemuda perancis itu. Ditebasnya satu per satu leher raksasa yang dilewatinya. Eren sedikit kaget—namun tak menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya—melihat hal itu. Rekan sekaligus rivalnya yang berwajah agak mirip kuda itu bisa berkembang sangat pesat hanya karena mendengar suara lembut gadis teman masa kecilnya. Berkata 'tidak apa-apa' kepada gadis yang baru saja memeluknya itu dan mereka berdua akhirnya meluncur kembali ke medan pertempuran, menghadapi para raksasa yang menjauhkan mereka dari tempat yang dituju, rumah keluarga Jaeger.

Ya, Corporal Rivaille, Jean Kirschtein, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Christa Lenz, dan Armin Arlelt tengah berada dalam sebuah misi yang cukup rahasia, menguak misteri yang ditinggalkan Grisha Jaeger di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya. Mereka sudah hampir sampai ketika tiba-tiba banyak raksasa yang tadinya acuh tak acuh terhadap kehadiran mereka mulai mendekati dan menyerang—lebih tepatnya berusaha memakan—mereka. Awalnya memang terasa mudah, karena yang datang hanya raksasa-raksasa kelas rendah. Mulai dari raksasa yang pendek, lalu kelas 15 meter juga mulai berdatangan—tapi dengan kadar kebodohan standar raksasa—sampai akhirnya raksasa-raksasa tak normal berusaha memakan mereka juga dan berhasil membuat pergerakan mereka menjauh dari target semula.

Raksasa tak normal itu bukan seperti _female type _yang memiliki kecerdasan manusia—karena pada dasarnya ia pun manusia—tapi cukup merepotkan. Beberapa diantaranya melompat-lompat tak tentu dan mengingatkan Eren akan masa lalu tentang raksasa bertipe sama yang menelan rekannya di masa lalu, Thomas. Lalu raksasa berwajah manis yang menghalangi Jean membuatnya sempat kembali ke potongan masa lalunya dimana seorang gadis berkuncir dua berambut hitam rekannya dulu dihancurkan di hadapannya oleh raksasa bertipe sama. Raksasa berjanggut yang berdiri di hadapan Armin juga membuat ingatannya kembali ke masa dimana ia hampir ditelan oleh raksasa yang sangat mirip dengan yang berdiri di hadapannya ini walau akhirnya Erenlah yang berhasil ditelannya, dan membuatnya mati terkoyak karena Eren mode raksasa keluar dari tubuhnya.

Entah kenapa raksasa-raksasa yang menghadang satu per satu prajurit Recon Corps itu membuat masing-masing individu kembali sesaat ke masa lalu mereka. Seakan raksasa-raksasa itu hidup kembali dari kematian mereka.

Mengenyahkan bayang-bayang yang buruk itu dengan teriakan kesal, Jean maju dan mulai bersiap menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah tengkuk raksasa berwajah manis di depannya itu. Belum pedang yang baru saja digantinya sempat terlumur darah raksasa, raksasa itu sudah jatuh tak berdaya dan mengeluarkan asap dari tengkuknya lalu mulai membusuk. Mata keabuan itu menengok kanan kiri, dan tak menemukan Mikasa atau Rivaille di dekatnya. Yang bisa menyerobot mangsa seseorang secepat itu biasanya hanya kedua pasangan dingin itu, tapi keduanya juga sedang sibuk menghabisi mangsa mereka sendiri. Mungkin saja yang menyelamatkannya—_menyerobotnya—_barusan bukan Mikasa atau Rivaille tapi setelah dilihat pun ia sedang terpisah cukup jauh dari rekan-rekannya dan berada di dekat Shiganshina.

Dengan sedikit kesal, pemuda yang mudah emosi itu turun dari atap rumah yang sudah hampir hancur dan mendekati jasad raksasa yang jatuh sendiri di hadapannya sambil bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Diperiksanya tengkuk raksasa itu sebelum jasad itu semakin meleleh dan membuatnya tak dapat mengetahui apa yang membuatnya penasaran. Tidak ada yang aneh. Raksasa ini jelas jatuh tak berdaya karena sabetan pedang di tengkuknya. Jean memang melihat sekilas gerakan ayunan pedang di sekitar tengkuk raksasa itu sesaat sebelum ia terkejut karena raksasa itu jatuh, tapi... Siapa? Ia yakin benar kalau teman-temannya sedang berada jauh darinya saat itu.

Bahkan, sebenarnya tidak ada seorang pun manusia di dekatnya saat itu.

Perhatian pemuda itu teralih ketika mendengar jeritan membahana Sasha Blouse yang menghadapi sebuah raksasa kelas 15 meter _ape type_. Jean meninggalkan jasad raksasa di hadapannya secepat suara dan berupaya membantu Sasha yang jauh tapi setidaknya paling dekat dari posisinya berada.

Lagi-lagi, ketika tangan atletis pemuda bersurai coklat muda keabuan itu tengah bersiap menebas raksasa, sekilas matanya menangkap ayunan pedang yang akhirnya dapat menjatuhkan raksasa tipe lincah itu. Sasha berterima kasih—sambil banjir air mata—dan sudah berjanji macam-macam soal pembagian jatah makan ketika perhatian Jean malah tersita oleh siluet ayunan pedang itu lagi yang kali ini menyelamatkan Connie dari serangan raksasa _deviant type_ yang berusaha menelannya.

_Siapa yang bisa begitu cepat menebas raksasa itu satu per satu tanpa terlihat olehku?_ Pikir Jean terkagum-kagum. Ia yakin siluet ayunan pedang itu bukan berasal dari salah satu teman-temannya di sini, dan ia dibuat penasaran jadinya. Ketiga orang yang terselamatkan itu bersiap untuk menyerang raksasa-raksasa lain yang menghalangi menuju rumah keluarga Jaeger, tapi sebuah suara coretseksicoret berat Rivaille menahan gerakan mereka, "BERHENTI SEMUANYA! MISI INI KITA TUNDA! SEKARANG SEMUANYA KEMBALI KE MARKAS SEMENTARA!"

Biar heran dan sedikit tidak rela, Jean langsung meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan meluncur dengan 3D manuvernya, mencari kuda kesayangannya, Bullfart. Pun dengan Eren. Lalu diikuti oleh semua anggota ekspedisi itu dengan yang terakhir adalah Rivaille. Semuanya mengendarai kudanya—yang untungnya berlindung dengan baik sehingga masih sehat—menuju sebuah rumah yang masih cukup kuat dijadikan tempat tinggal sementara dan dekat dengan peternakan dengan beberapa ternak yang bertahan hidup—meski sangat kurus—di sampingnya. Sebelum rumah keluarga Jaeger tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan, Rivaille sempat melirik lagi lokasinya dan mendapati sesosok raksasa kelas 15 meter tiba-tiba jatuh di dekat rumah tersebut dengan sendirinya! Alisnya agak sedikit terangkat ketika lensa matanya menangkap sekilas sabetan pedang yang sama dengan yang biasa dipakainya telah melukai tengkuk raksasa itu.

Dan mata dengan iris hitam kelam itu pun melebar ketika melihat sebuah potongan tangan pucat menggenggam pedang melayang di atas atap kediaman keluarga Jaeger!

.

.

.

"Jadi... bisa diperlambat makannya, Springer? Blouse?"

Kedua pasangan aneh itu tersenyum—_nyengir—_sama anehnya seperti hubungan mereka.

Eren mendesah. "Aku gak ngerti kenapa orang sekecil kamu makan sebanyak dan serakus itu, Connie. Apa pacaran dengan Sasha mengubah selera makanmu?"

Yang sedang menelan daging sapi pun dibuat emosi. Mulailah konfrontasi kecil antara dua remaja labil ini. Jean menepuk jidatnya, lelah melihat pertengkaran. Mikasa melanjutkan diskusinya—atau mungkin cuma ngobrol biasa—dengan Rivaille. Armin mengobati luka Christa yang untungnya tak terlalu parah. Tak suka merasa sendirian, pemuda perancis itu menghampiri Sasha yang sedang asyik makan dan ikut makan—perlahan—di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar kembali memandangi gadis oriental yang ditaksirnya setengah mati walau sang target sudah memiliki tambatan hati.

"Jean."

Suara gadis _ponytail _yang biasanya terdengar ceria itu mengusik Jean dan membuatnya mengubah fokus ke arah gadis _ponytail_ yang tengah memegang kentang itu.

"Apa?"

Sasha menunduk sebentar—sambil sesekali menggigit kentang rebusnya sedikit-sedikit—dan menghela nafas. Ragu, sepertinya. Sebagai seorang _gentleman_, Jean menunggu gadis itu mengutarakan sendiri apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Aku... takut."

Jean tersenyum mendengarnya. Kapan lagi melihat gadis yang agak aneh ini jadi tiba-tiba manis seperti ini? "Semua juga, pasti." Balasnya, berusaha menenangkan.

Bibir Sasha bergetar, "aku merasa aneh... Jean. Tadi aku juga sudah menceritakannya kepada Connie, dan ia juga... melihatnya."

Perasaan Jean mulai merasa tak enak. "Melihat... apa?"

Sasha memindahkan kentang rebusnya ke tangan kiri dan membuat gerakan menebas tengkuknya dengan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum miris—_takut._ Seketika Jean merasa firasatnya benar, yang sedang dibicarakan Sasha adalah siluet ayunan pedang yang menyelamatkan dirinya, Sasha, dan Connie tadi.

"Apa kau... melihatnya juga, Jean?" Tanya Sasha takut-takut.

Jean mengangguk. Connie yang tadinya sedang adu mulut—bertengkar, maksudnya—dengan Eren pun menyadari gadisnya sedang berdekatan dengan Jean dan langsung mendekati mereka dengan sedikit kesal. Namun, baru saja pemuda botak itu mendekati mereka, ia pun menyadari topik pembicaraan Jean dan Sasha yang jauh dari mesra.

Ditepuknya puncak kepala Sasha, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kan sudah kukatakan kalau itu pasti Corporal, Sasha."

Sasha melemparkan pandangan tak yakin.

"Bukan Connie. Aku yakin sekali bukan Corporal Rivaille yang melakukannya." Bela Jean.

"Siapa lagi yang bisa menebas secepat itu, Jean? Oh, kalau itu memang bukan Corporal Rivaille ya berarti Mikasa. Selesai. Tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya keadaan tak terduga soal para raksasa yang tiba-tba aktif menyerang kita saat ekspedisi." Jelas Connie santai.

"Tidak..." Suara Sasha agak bergetar. "Tebasan pedang itu memang cepat, tapi... arah sabetan dan ayunannya itu tak seperti Corporal maupun Mikasa yang pada dasarnya memang cepat karena gerakan mereka yang memang gesit. Pedang itu seakan diayunkan oleh seseorang yang memang telah lama ada di belakang tengkuk raksasa itu dan tinggal menyabetnya dengan santai. Makanya terlihat cepat."

Jean berusaha mengingat detail tentang kilasan ayunan pedang yang dilihatnya pertama kali. Ya! Betul apa kata Sasha! Ayunan itu berasal dari arah yang tepat berada di belakang tengkuk raksasa itu! Tak mungkin dalam posisi seperti itu raksasa tak menyadari kehadiran orang itu. Dan tak mungkin juga Jean tidak bisa melihat sosok orang yang menebas itu karena ia sedang berada sangat dekat dengan orang itu. Seharusnya!

Connie diam. Tampaknya ia juga mulai merasa begitu. Ia melirik Rivaille yang rupanya sudah ada di hadapan Sasha dengan Mikasa karena merasa tertarik dengan perbincangan Jean, Sasha, dan Connie. "Hai. Kalian melihatku atau Mikasa sedang apa tadi? Menyelamatkan kalian?"

Ketiganya tidak menjawab. Mikasa pun angkat suara, "maaf mendengar obrolan kalian—tapi suara kalian memang keras sehingga memancing perhatian kami, Eren, maupun Armin dan Christa di sana—dan kurasa ini cukup penting untuk dibahas bersama."

"Kenapa? Kupikir kau akan bilang ini cuma masalah salah lihat atau apa." Kilah Connie.

Mikasa tersenyum tipis. "Karena bukan aku maupun Rivaille yang menyelamatkan kalian atau apa itu kalian menyebutnya."

Ketiga remaja yang melihat siluet sabetan pedang itu terdiam. Orang yang mereka duga sendiri sudah mengakuinya.

"Kalian tahu, Blouse dan Springer berada masih cukup dekat dengan rumah Jaeger, sementara aku dan Mikasa serta Arlelt dan Lenz terpaksa mundur cukup jauh karena serangan raksasa-raksasa itu. Jaeger malah terlampau sibuk sendiri dengan tiga raksasa kelas 3 meter-nya. Kirschtein sendiri malah terlalu maju dan mendekati dinding. Kita terpisah cukup jauh dan yang bisa menyelamatkan dengan sabetan pedang secepat sesuai cerita kalian itu cuma aku, Mikasa, dan Kirschtein." Jelas Rivaille panjang lebar.

"Aku, melihatnya terlebih dahulu, Corporal. Siluet itu menyelamatkan—memotong aksiku, sebenarnya—diriku, lalu ketika aku baru akan menyelamatkan Sasha yang benar dalam bahaya, siluet itu kembali terlihat dan—_Voila!_ Raksasa pun jatuh tak berdaya. Pun dengan Connie." Tanggap Jean. "Dan jika aku yang pertama melihatnya, tak mungkin Corporal atau Mikasa ada di tempatku yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya."

Rivaille manggut-manggut.

"Mungkin... sebenarnya ada orang lain di luar kita berdelapan? Misalnya salah satu teman kita ada yang ingin ikut misi tapi tak bisa ikut atau apa dan tiba-tiba ia mengikuti kita dan menyelamatkan kita..." Khayal Connie.

Rivaille bergumam, "sebenarnya, aku melihat hal yang agak aneh."

"Ada yang aneh lagi selain raksasa-raksasa yang tiba-tiba jadi banyak menyerang kita?" Armin berkomentar cukup keras dari ranjang tempat ia membaringkan Christa yang tengah tertidur, tidak terlalu dekat dengan meja makan tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Kesini saja, Armin. Christa tak akan apa-apa. Percayalah." Eren pun buka suara juga.

Ketujuh prajurit Recon Corps itu pun akhirnya berkumpul. Rivaille memulai ceritanya, "aku memerintahkan kita mundur sementara ke markas sementara ini bukan tanpa pertimbangan. Aku juga merasakan adanya suatu aura aneh yang cukup kuat ketika kita sedang melawan raksasa-raksasa itu. Mulanya aku tak peduli dan terus menyerang. Tapi raksasa yang datang makin banyak dan berjatuhan satu per satu. Aku pikir Mikasa atau siapapun itu yang cukup kuat—kalian hampir semua peringkat 10 teratas, dan aku percaya kemampuan kalian—mulai meningkat dan melumpuhkan mereka dengan , aku merasakan adanya perasaan tak nyaman seiring raksasa itu berjatuhan. Walau jumlah raksasa jadi lumayan berkurang, tapi aku memiliki firasat tak enak soal ini jadi kuhentikan dulu misi ini."

Eren tersenyum, "aku menghormati keputusanmu, Corporal."

"Oke, Eren. Kau seperti penjilat." Komentar Jean, pedas. Berakhir dengan ditahannya tinju Eren oleh Mikasa.

"Dan lagi..." Rivaille melanjutkan ceritanya. "Saat kita bertolak tadi, aku sempat melihat kembali ke belakang, ke arah rumah Jaeger. Aku melihat siluet ayunan pedang itu sedikit bercahaya di tengkuk sebuah raksasa dan akhirnya raksasa itu jatuh. Padahal jelas saat itu kita semua sudah meninggalkan lokasi di dekat rumah Jaeger tempat kita bertarung. Setelah itu, aku melihat sepotong tangan—dari setengah lengan bawah sampai jari—tengah melayang di atas atap rumah Jaeger sambil menggenggam pedang yang biasa kita pakai."

Armin bahkan merinding mendengar cerita Rivaille.

"Uuh..." Sebuah suara lembut memecahkan atmosfir tegang dalam perkumpulan itu. Christa terbangun dari tidurnya. Raut wajahnya tampak lebih baik setelah sadar. Armin langsung berlari ke sampingnya dan menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia.

"Tenang saja, Armin. Aku baik." Christa tersenyum manis setelah meneguk air mineral yang diambilkan Armin. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian sedang rapat, ya? Tidurlah dulu sejenak. Biar ganti aku yang menjaga. Kau juga, Armin."

Eren langsung menawarkan diri menemani Christa menjaga teman-temannya. Yah, biarpun gadis manis itu pacar sahabatnya, tapi sekedar menemani tak apalah. Toh ia tak berniat _nikung_. Armin juga percaya kalau sahabatnya itu masih cukup kuat untuk menemani Christa, apalagi gadis itu pun sebenarnya jauh lebih kuat soal fisik dibandingkan Armin sendiri. Jadilah keenam anggota Recon Corps lainnya berusaha beristirahat untuk menyimpan energi dan melanjutkan misi esok hari.

Mengusir kantuk, Eren mencoba membersihkan di sekitar tempat tidur darurat teman-temannya karena rumah itu kotor karena beberapa bagiannya telah rusak tersenggol raksasa. Christa yang tadinya sedang membantunya tiba-tiba melenggang pergi ke sebuah ruangan gelap—matahari senja baru saja tenggelam tapi bagian dalam rumah itu sangat gelap—dengan membawa petromak miliknya. Penasaran, namun tak ingin menghilangkan cahaya di sekitar teman-temannya yang tertidur, Eren mengikuti Christa perlahan—agar tak ketahuan—tanpa membawa petromaknya. Eren menahan nafas—kaget—melihat Christa tengah menyalakan tungku dan merebus sesuatu.

"Ah, Eren. Kau mau teh? Aku suka membawa daun teh ini untuk keadaan-keadaan darurat seperti ini. Kan enak kalau bisa relaksasi sebentar dengan menenggak secangkir teh hangat?" Tawar Christa yang menyadari kehadirannya. Eren tersenyum malu lalu mendekati gadis manis itu. Menunggu teh yang dimasak Christa matang.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Eren memecah keheningan, "bagaimana kau bisa tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur ini dan merebus teh? Bukankah sejak tadi kau tidur dan bahkan belum sempat tahu isi rumah ini."

Christa membalasnya dengan senyum manis, "kau tak ingin tahu." Ucapnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau ternyata ini adalah rumahmu dulu?!" Eren mulai menebak seenaknya. Christa tertawa kecil dan menggeleng, "aku tidak tinggal di daerah sini sebelumnya."

Eren cemberut lalu melemparkan tatapan 'lalu kenapa?' kepada Christa. Sambil tersenyum malaikat lagi, jari telunjuk Christa yang lentik ditempelkannya di bibir lembutnya. Isyarat agar pemuda beriris zamrud itu untuk diam dan tidak bertanya lagi. Dengan berat hati, Eren menahan rasa penasaran yang bergejolak dalam benaknya lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama Christa tertidur. Sesekali pemuda itu menengok kanan kiri dengan awas. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Ada yang bangun, ya?" Tanya Eren, menghentikan ceritanya sebentar.

Christa menggeleng pelan, "tidak selain kita berdua. Teman-teman kita pulas sekali kok tidurnya. Baguslah."

Eren tersenyum takut, "aku merasa tidak enak sejak tadi. Seperti ada yang memerhatikan kita. Jelas ini bukan tatapan Armin atau Mikasa karena gadis itu tidak akan seprotektif itu sejak bersama Rivaille seandainyapun mereka terbangun."

Christa mengelus punggung tangan Eren dengan kedua telapak tangan halusnya, berusaha menenangkan Eren. Namun pemuda itu malah menatapnya tajam.

"Christa kenapa tidak takut dengan ceritaku? Padahal suasananya sedang sangat tidak enak lho." Ucap Eren. Kedua mata Christa agak risih mendapat pandangan begitu intens dari iris zamrud itu. Namun, respon yang diberikannya hanya senyum malaikatnya seperti biasa. Senyum... yang menyimpan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu sekarang, Eren." Bisiknya lembut.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menyeruak masuk dari celah lubang yang dibuat oleh rusaknya puing-puing rumah yang ditempati seorang pemuda berambut pirang bernama Armin Arlelt. Manik biru safir itu mengerjap pelan dan dirinya kembali seutuhnya ke dunia. Ia pun langsung terduduk kaget begitu mendapati sebuah busa empuk menopang tubuhnya. Plus selembar selimut hangat menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Pantas rasanya tidurnya begitu nyaman. Christakah yang melakukan semua hal ini? Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum mengingat kekasih manisnya.

Lalu, dimana sekarang teman-temannya? Armin mulai bangkit dari zona nyamannya dan mulai menjelajah rumah rusak yang terbilang cukup utuh itu untuk mencari teman-temannya. Tak jauh darinya, ia menemukan sebuah sofa yang sedikit lebih pendek dari yang tadi ditempatinya dengan Rivaille yang tidur dengan pasnya di sofa tersebut. Tersenyum—menahan tawa—lalu Armin meninggalkan Corporal mereka, mencari yang lain.

Samar-samar hidungnya membaui aroma yang lembut dari sebuah ruangan. Armin pegi ke arah asal aroma tersebut dan dalam perjalanannya ia menemukan temannya satu per satu, termasuk di dalamnya Mikasa dan Sasha yang tengah terlelap di atas sebuah ranjang empuk di dalam kamar yang dilewati Armin. Ia lega telah menemukan semua temannya, sayangnya kecuali Eren—karena Christa termasuk dalam sebutan kekasih. Diikutinya aroma itu terus sampai akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat aroma itu berasal, dapur.

Tampak di ruangan yang agak kusam itu seorang malaikat yang tengah terlelap damai dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu Eren yang juga tertidur. Dengan begitu dewasa, Armin memindahkan kepala Christa ke pangkuan Eren—yang sedang membuka mulutnya—dan berusaha tidak cemburu. Ia ingin membuat istirahat Christa tetap terasa nikmat baginya, sekaligus menyelamatkan bahu Eren yang tampaknya sudah pegal menerima beban kepala Christa.

Lalu ditatapnya delapan cangkir teh hangat plus sebuah cangkir kosong dengan sisa beberapa tetes teh yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ini aneh. Mereka ada delapan orang tapi kenapa cangkirnya ada sembilan? Christakah yang menyiapkan ini juga? Lalu siapa yang meminum gelas kesembilan itu? Eren? Lalu kenapa sisanya ada delapan jika satu orang dari mereka sudah meminumnya? Misteri ini membuat kepala Armin berdenyut pusing. Ia berusaha melawan akal sehatnya dengan berpikir positif, mungkin saja Eren mau tambah satu cangkir teh lagi sebenarnya. Atau mungkin teh di cangkir kesembilan itu sebenarnya tester.

Tak mau memusingkan hal ini, Armin pun bergegas membangunkan teman-temannya yang lain dan menyimpan Christa dan Eren untuk yang terakhir dibangunkan. Untung saja tidak susah, karena Sasha yang biasanya sulit dibangunkan langsung bangun begitu mencium aroma teh. Ia langsung lompat dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari-cari asal aroma teh. Karena sudah tak terlalu dingin, Sasha langsung menenggaknya lalu mencari-cari siapa tahu _potato-kun_ ada di rumah itu.

"Nggh..." Christa sedikit mengeluh ketika Armin mengusik tidurnya. Ia pun sadar dan pipi lembutnya bersemu merah karena malu mendapati kepalanya ada di pangkuan Eren di depan pacarnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa, Christa—Eren! Cepat bangun!—aku yang memindahkan posisimu yang kurang nyaman sebelumnya." Jelas Armin sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Eren yang tidur seperti orang mati. "Eren! Bangun!"

"Christa," panggil Sasha sambil mencari-cari kentang sementara Rivaille dan Mikasa sedang mencari air untuk cuci muka—oh ya Jean masih terlelap. "Terima kasih tehnya. Harum sekali, Christa! Dan masih hangat! Apa kau baru saja tertidur?" Sasha mulai terlihat cemas

"Aku... tidak menyiapkan..." Dan tiba-tiba perhatian gadis cantik itu sedikit belok ke sampingnya dimana tak terlihat apapun di situ. "Tidak. Ya, aku senang kalau kau menikmati tehnya."

Sasha menatapnya bingung, tapi ia tak peduli selama perutnya terjamin bak raksasa-raksasa di luar sana. Satu per satu mulai meminum tehnya masing-masing dan tak menyadari soal keganjilan pada penyajian teh tersebut. Oh, tampaknya hanya Armin yang menyadarinya. Pemuda manis itu menyeruput tehnya pelan—duduk di samping Christa, hanya berdua—dan menatap Christa dengan tajam. Yang ditatap sepertinya paham dengan kecurigaan yang terpancar dari tatapan Armin dan tampak tak gentar, "ada apa, Armin?"

"Jangan bertingkah seakan kau tidak tahu apapun, Christ." Serang Armin, langsung.

Christa menyeruput tehnya dengan senyum. "Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu sering terpeleset."

Dan para prajurit lainnya dalam misi khusus ini pun mulai menyadari keganjilan percakapan pasangan malaikat itu. "Christa, Armin, kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Eren yang mendekati mereka, tak percaya kalau kedua malaikat itu terlihat sedang bertengkar.

Christa menenggak tetesan terakhir tehnya dan menunjuk meja makan—yang sudah ditempati Sasha dan Connie—"ayo kita berkumpul di sana. Ada yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian semua."

.

.

.

Walau roti sudah terhidang sebagai sarapan, tapi keheningan tetap menyelimuti meja makan tersebut—bahkan Sasha pun tak mengunyah—menunggu kisah dari Christa.

"Aku... sepertinya bisa menjawab keganjilan yang kita alami." Lalu Christa melirik Sasha, "hanya jika kalian dapat melihat_nya_."

Sasha langsung merasa bulu kuduknya bergetar hebat.

"Sekarang, tutup mata kalian semua. Aku hanya akan melakukan ini untuk sementara, tenang saja." Ujar Christa sambil merentangkan tangannya. Jean mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud Christa. Mereguk ludah, namun diturutinya juga perintah Christa. Demi terjawabnya perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya sejak melihat siluet pedang itu.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Connie menjerit.

Jean menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Eren memalingkan wajahnya, kaget.

Mikasa menggenggam tangan Rivaille erat.

Sasha gemetaran tanpa berani berbalik ke belakang—atau setidaknya mengintip.

Armin mengigit bibir, menahan rasa terkejutnya.

Rivaille tetap pada ekspresi datarnya, walau jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sepersekian detik.

Christa, tersenyum miris.

Sesosok pria berlumuran darah tiba-tiba terlihat dari belakang Sasha,

"Oh, halo. Saya Moses."

Dan sukses menegangkan atmosfer dan membuat suasana semakin hening.

Christa mengambil alih situasi, "aku yakin kalian semua tahu—_maaf, Moses_—**apa** Moses ini."

Sasha mengangguk tertahan.

Moses menyentuh bahu Sasha yang gemetaran di depannya dan tertawa, "kalian aneh. Prajurit berani mati melawan raksasa tapi takut dengan sesuatu yang telah mati."

Eren merasa tersinggung dan melepas pelukannya kepada lengan Jean—yang tentunya tidak disengaja. Pemuda perancis itu menyumpah-nyumpah dan memberanikan diri menatap sosok tak nyata yang kini terlihat begitu nyata di matanya. "Kau... maumu apa?"

Moses tergelak lalu melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sasha, "wow, wow, santai, nak! Pacarmu tidak akan apa-apa," Connie merengut kesal—tak dianggap—"ini rumahku, jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun. Untung gadis pirang itu sudah mengucapkan permisi padaku sebelum kalian semua masuk. Dasar tidak sopan!"

Rivaille, Mikasa, dan Armin menatap Christa tajam.

"Oke, oke. Aku minta maaf tidak memberi tahu kalian semua dari awal. Tapi aku pun awalnya tidak mengerti apa yang kalian maksud dengan siluet sampai Moses menceritakan semuanya padaku sambil terguling menahan tawa!" Christa membela diri. Moses pun berjalan—atau melayang? Terserahlah, toh kakinya tak menyentuh lantai kayu—mendekati Christa. "Biarkan siluet itu sendiri yang bercerita pada kalian." Lanjut Christa sambil melirik Moses yang tengah mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Hei, detail bagian akhir itu tidak perlu, tahu. Jadi, ya begitulah. Aku yang membantu kalian menghabisi para raksasa itu. Kuambil pedang dari 3D manuver sebuah mayat, toh aku tak butuh 3D manuver itu lagi. Dan... seperti yang kalian tahu, membantu kalian menghabisi para raksasa. Prosesnya sudah bagus untuk melanjutkan misi kalian... Tapi... Dasar bodoh. Kalian malah mundur ke sini."

_Speechless_. Tidak ada yang bisa berkata-kata untuk menanggapi hal ini.

Rivaille pun memecah kesunyian, "kenapa kau melakukan hal tersebut?"

Moses tertawa hambar lalu terdiam sejenak. Menyusun kata-kata.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya... Aku.. meninggal dengan rasa tidak puas. Kematianku tidak membawa perubahan apapun bagi umat manusia. Ternyata ketika arwahku muncul kembali di tempat ini, keadaan bertambah buruk bagi umat manusia dan ini membuatku semakin terpukul."

Moses memberi jeda untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Kembali menyusun kata-kata.

"Aku menemukan potongan tanganku di rumah ini. Rupanya, walau ibuku sudah tidak ada di sini, beliau meninggalkan tanganku di sini. Hal itu semakin membuatku terpanggil untuk kembali berjuang membela umat manusia..."

"... dan akhirnya kalian semua datang."

Jean dan Eren mengangguk mafhum. Mereka juga sebenarnya sangat terbantu dengan adanya Moses dalam misi itu, mengingat ternyata kemampuan Moses boleh juga. Apalagi dia tidak tersentuh oleh raksasa. Sungguh bantuan yang luar biasa.

Armin ikut angkat suara, "maaf, tapi, setelah misi di sini selesai... dengan keinginanmu itu... kamu mau apa selanjutnya? Mengikuti kami ke markas utama?"

Pria itu menyengir lebar dengan sangat menyeramkan mengingat sosoknya saat ini, "menurutmu apa lagi?"

Connie bergetar hebat membayangkan sosok itu akan mondar-mandir di kastil menemani tugas-tugasnya. Sasha bahkan sudah hampir menangis. Dia senang karena dibantu, tapi, entah kenapa dia sangat takut kepada Moses. Hantu satu ini terlihat baik, tapi... tetap saja sesuatu yang aneh dapat ia rasakan pada diri Moses. Mungkin ia hanya tidak terbiasa melihat hantu.

Christa berdehem cukup keras, menarik perhatian semua, "Moses, kamu tidak bisa selama itu menetap di dunia yang bukan tempatmu. Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau melanjutkan perjalananmu ke surga dan tidak lagi menghadapi raksasa-raksasa yang membunuh kehidupanmu?"

Pria itu tampak berpikir sejenak, "mungkin. Tapi aku menikmati saat-saat dapat membantu kalian dan secara tidak langsung berguna bagi umat manusia. Toh aku takkan... mati."

Sedikit emosi—tampaknya—Rivaille menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke atas meja, "omong kosong. Kau hanya senang membalas dendam kepada raksasa-raksasa itu."

Moses tersenyum hambar, "tentu saja tidak. Kau bisa berkata begitu karena tidak pernah mengalami apa yang kualami. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Manik obdisian Rivaille menatap tajam Moses dengan tatapan benci, sampai-sampai membuat Eren di sebelahnya gemetaran, "aku tidak pernah mengalaminya dan tidak akan pernah. Biarkan kami menjalani misi kami sendiri dan jangan ikut campur."

Semua tersentak—kecuali Christa yang tetap tenang, ia sedang menutup matanya, entah menghayati apa—dan memandang Rivaille dengan bingung. Apa katanya tadi? Dia menolak bantuan Moses? Bukankah pria itu—walau ia bisa dibilang fana—adalah bantuan besar?

Eren menyela korporalnya itu, "Corporal, mungkin kelihatannya agak aneh bergantung kepada han—err... Moses. Tapi ini dapat memperlancar kinerja kita, kan? Tolong jangan melihat dari satu sisi saja, Corporal, seperti orang-orang dulu memandangku berbahaya ketika dapat berubah menjadi raksasa..." oh, rupanya sekalian _flashback_.

"Diam kau, bocah. Bodoh, kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan diriku. Diam saja atau tukar jiwamu dengan hantu itu." Bentak Rivaille dingin.

Nyali Eren menciut. Tampaknya Rivaille benar-benar marah, melebihi amarahnya sewaktu menendang Eren di pengadilan.

Lalu Christa tersentak.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu merentangkan tangannya lagi, "SEMUANYA! KUMOHON, TUTUP MATA KALIAN, SEKARANG!"

Melihat ekspresi serius Christa, semua refleks langsung menutup mata. Panik, Moses mendecak kesal dan melesat ke arah Eren. Christa menggigit bibir, semakin yakin dugaan buruknya benar. Tangan Moses yang hampir membusuk menyentuh bahu Eren dan ...

kesadaran kedelapan prajurit itu pun tertarik masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang hitam dalam benak masing-masing...

.

.

.

Manik zamrud Eren menangkap cahaya ketika akhirnya ia sadar dari pingsannya. Pusing. Tampaknya ingatannya sedikit terganggu. Sedang apa ia di sini dan... Lho, teman-temannya semua sedang tertidur?

Tidak. Mungkin pingsan juga seperti dirinya.

Tangan yang biasa menebas leher raksasa itu memijit kening perlahan. Berusaha mencerna apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Ah, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengingatnya. Siluet pedang yang aneh, cangkir yang bertambah satu, berkumpul di meja makan, Christa membuka mata batin mereka semua, melihat Moses sosok asli dari siluet misterius tersebut, lalu...

Ingatan-ingatan milik Moses itu.

Pemuda berambut coklat tua itu tak yakin ingatan yang terakhir itu dimiliki oleh teman-temannya juga jadi ia berusaha mengingatnya lagi. Mengingat ingatan yang ditunjukkan Moses padanya sebelum mata batinnya kembali tertutup.

Pria itu mati dengan dikhianati temannya.

Saat itu, di luar dinding, ia sedang memacu kudanya setelah berhasil menarik perhatian sebuah raksasa. Dengan rasa percaya, beberapa meter lagi seharusnya temannya sedang menunggu untuk menghabisi raksasa tersebut. Tapi ternyata dia tidak menemukan seorangpun di sana. Ia ditinggal sendirian dikejar-kejar raksasa kelaparan itu. Rasa takut semakin memuncak dalam benaknya sampai kudanya terpeleset sebuah mayat di rerumputan dan menjatuhkan tuannya untuk diinjak si raksasa.

Dengan tangan tersisa yang berusaha menggapai-gapai tali kekang kudanya yang terlampau jauh di depannya.

Eren mereguk ludahnya dengan perasaan pahit. Ia mengerti kenapa Moses menunjukkan ini padanya. Ia mengerti mengapa Moses—

—sangat ingin membunuhnya.

Teman yang mengkhianati Moses itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

Benar kata Rivaille, Moses hanya ingin membalas dendam.

Hanya saja, bukan kepada raksasa. Tapi, kepada dirinya. Mungkin ini terasa sangat tidak adil bagi dirinya yang tidak memiliki campur tangan apa-apa soal kejadian tidak adil kenapa nyawanya nyaris mengawang untuk menggantikan tubuhnya diambil jiwa Moses yang tidak stabil.

Untuk menggantikan tubuhnya dipakai oleh jiwa yang telah mati.

Eren berdiri dari duduknya di kursi makan. Pantatnya terasa lumayan sakit karena terlalu lama duduk di sana. Eren tersentak begitu ujung sepatu _boot_-nya menggeser sepotong tangan pucat yang membiru. Itu.. Pasti tangan milik Moses. Karena mata batinnya kini telah tertutup, ia tidak lagi dapat melihat dimana sosok kasat mata Moses, bahkan keberadaannya! Dipungutnya tangan itu, lalu diambilnya sebuah _lighter_ dari saku jaketnya. Ia selalu membawa-bawa itu untuk keperluan mendadak apapun, supaya tidak memberatkan Armin yang selalu menyiapkan segalanya untuk segala kondisi.

Langit mulai gelap. Matahari berwarna jingga tenggelam di ufuk barat. Dengan gusar, Eren menyalakan perapian dan melemparkan potongan tangan itu ketika api sudah mulai membesar.

.

.

.

"_Lho? Apa yang kita lakukan di sini? Ketiduran? Apa kita ketiduran setelah membahas misi?" _(Sasha)

"_Tidak, kita habis makan, kok. Buktinya sisa-sisa makanan ada di sekitar kita."_

(Armin)

"_Terakhir aku memasak... sepertinya pagi hari..."_

(Christa)

"_Eeeeh? Apa kau meracuni kami dengan obat tidur, Christa?"_

(Connie)

"_Tentu tidak, bodoh. Kalau iya, untuk apa dia meracuni dirinya sendiri juga._"

(Rivaille)

"_Lho, Eren. Kau sudah bangun? Sedang apa kau di depan perapian?"_

(Mikasa)

Eren tersenyum, "bukan apa-apa. Yuk kita bereskan semuanya lalu bantu Christa memasak makan malam. Kita lanjutkan rapat misi kita untuk besok."

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

A/N :

Yatta~ Yatta~! Akhirnya ini fic selesai juga~ aku cukup menikmati membuatnya tapi sedikit bingung memikirkan akhirnya.. (bukankah selalu begitu di setiap fic-ku? Hehe)

Tadinya aku mau bikin Moses baik orzz tapi tiba-tiba jadi jahat gini... hiks. Maaf

Akhir kata, _mind to review?_


End file.
